


Easy [John ConstantinexReader] [One-Shot]

by narnian_neverlander



Category: Constantine (Comic), Constantine (TV), Constantine: The Hellblazer (Comics), DCU, DCU (Comics), Hellblazer & Related Fandoms
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Character Death, Hurt/Comfort, Mild Gore, Mild Language, Mild Sexual Content, Other, Valentine's Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-29
Updated: 2020-06-29
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:53:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,651
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24978718
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/narnian_neverlander/pseuds/narnian_neverlander
Summary: You always liked to look for the easy way out. But when John Constantine was involved, easy just didn’t seem like an option.
Relationships: John Constantine/Reader
Kudos: 13





	Easy [John ConstantinexReader] [One-Shot]

**Author's Note:**

> EDIT 21/01/21: Updated this to be a gender neutral reader!

Running a hand through your hair, you plopped yourself down on the couch in the Mill House, uncapping a bottle of whiskey and taking a big gulp from it. Fuck this day. You'd never liked it, but ever since... No. No. Nope. Not going there again. You let your eyes wander across the room, trying to find something else to distract yourself with except for the bottle in your hand. However, when your gaze reached the mirror across from you and a pair of green eyes met your own, you immediately let your eyelids flutter shut and rested your head against the back of the couch.

"Fuuuuuuck..." you whined, trying to block out an onslaught of memories.

"Oi, keep it down, would ya? Some people are tryin' to work 'ere."

You nearly jumped out of your skin at the all too familiar voice coming from the floor above.

"John...?"

A few seconds later, footsteps clambered down the spiral staircase, revealing the blond in question.

"You called?"

"What the hell are you doing here?"

"Well last I checked, I live here. As opposed to you, love."

"Sorry I just... I thought I was alone. But honestly, what are you doing here? Tonight of all nights to be 'working' - or whatever it is you're actually doing up there."

"Why, is tonight special? Did I forget your birthday again?"

"Yes, but that's beside the point. It's Valentine's Day."

"And this specific date should hold a special meaning to me... why, exactly?"

"You're kidding." you stared at him completely flabbergasted. "Dozens of bars, littered with desperate, lonely men and women? Isn't that, like, exactly you're kind of thing?"

"Didn't feel like it." he simply stated.

You raised your brows questioningly.

"You didn't feel like it? Is John Constantine losing his touch?"

"Nothing of the sort. Can't a bloke simply stay at home for a night?" he asked while sitting down next to you and grabbing the bottle from your hand, taking a swig himself.

"A random bloke - sure. You - not so much. If you just stayed here, because you thought you could scrounge booze from me, you can piss off." you said, snatching the bottle of amber liquid back from him. 

"You're moping in my house, so I think I have to right to ask for something in return." he said and reached for the whiskey again, only for you to pull it away from him.

"Technically, it's not your house, so--"

"Oh for the love of-- Why aren't you out there, either? I'm sure you could find someone nice to spend the night with."

Your eyes flitted over to the mirror for just a moment, making you flinch just the slightest, but the exorcist noticed it nonetheless.

"No thanks."

He gave up his efforts of grabbing the alcohol and let himself fall back into the couch cushions with a sigh.

"It's been five years, love. That's a long time."

"I know."

"Yet you're still wearing the ring. And you're still carrying that bloody picture around with you anywhere you go."

"So?"

"Don't you think it's time to move on?"

You looked up from the silver band, embedded with a small diamond on your left hand that you'd been fingering, and stared into the mirror. Sat in the armchair next to the two of you, looking straight at you, was a man in his late twenties, with bright green eyes and tousled hazel hair. John looked at the mirror as well. He had his own ghosts staring back at him and while he couldn't see the person that had appeared to you, he knew who it was.

"Easier said than done." you finally stated with a sigh. "Not everybody's like you, John. Most people don't have a switch they can just flip and be like: 'Well, a friend's dead. Let's get a move on.' Some people can't be as nonchalant as that. I sure as hell can't." 

"You're still blaming yourself." he said, more a statement than a question.

You snorted.

"Of course I am. My fiancé was killed by some spawn of hell and what was I doing at the time? Fucking another guy."

"You would've been there, you would've gotten killed too."

"Might've been better..."

~~~

_You grabbed your fiancé's sleeve, refusing to let go._

_"You're not going alone!" you insisted for the up-tenth time._

_"Yes I am! It's too dangerous for you!"_

_"I can look after myself!"_

_"No, you can't, alright?!" he finally snapped, glaring at you._

_You let go of him in shock. He'd never spoken to you like that._

_"Excuse me?" you asked with narrowed eyes._

_"You're clumsy. You get scared easily. You barely know how to fire a gun. You're good at researching, but your just not made for the field, ok?" he stated, his voice growing softer towards the end._

_"I saved your life multiple times already!" you yelled, mad that the person whose opinion you valued over anyone else's thought of you as so weak._

_"And right now I'm trying to save yours! We've never dealt with anything like that before! I love you and I don't want to lose you to this thing."_

_"Why do you think I want to come with you?! You need the backup!"_

_"No. And that's final. You'll wait here. I'll give you a call if I should really need you."_

_With that, he turned his back to you, grabbed a duffel-bag from the couch and headed towards the exit. You considered going after him, saying something else, but thought better of it. You knew how stubborn he was, there wasn't any point to it._

_You heard the door of the Mill House fall shut and in a fit of anger, grabbed a vase from a nearby pedestal and chucked it against the wall with a shout, shattering it into hundreds of pieces._

_"I think I chose a rather bad time to come back, eh?"_

_You turned around quickly and came face to face with John Constantine, the person you'd asked for help with this particular job._

_"No it's... This is your house, so there can't really be a bad time for you to come home. Thanks for letting us crash here, by the way."_

_"Not a problem, love." he answered with a charming smirk while shrugging out of his trench coat and draping it over a nearby chair. "Now why don't you tell Johnny what's wrong?"_

_"Why do you even care?"_

_"For one, you just broke a thousand year old vase and I'd rather have the rest of the interior survive your stay here and second, I've made the experience that most people make much more pleasurable company when levelheaded. Or--" he pulled a bottle of whiskey out of a cabinet in the kitchen. "Drunk. Whichever you prefer."_

_You laughed slightly and sat down on the couch, John joining you with the alcohol and two tumblers._

_"Now tell me what happened."_

~~~

"Alright that's it." he said with exasperation while turning towards you. "Gimme the ring. And the photograph."

"Are you drunk?" 

"Not at the moment, no. Now hand 'em over."

"No! Forget it!" 

John sighed again and began to chant under his breath. A moment later, he was holding both your engagement ring and the picture of a smiling couple, which usually resided in a jacket pocket close to your heart, in his hands. You were on your feet in a matter of seconds.

"Give them back, Constantine! This is not funny!" you shouted.

"Not trying to be, love." he stated calmly and placed both items on the table. "But those things're weighing ya down. I think it's time to replace 'em with something a bit more lighthearted." 

"Like what?" you hissed, clearly annoyed at his game already. 

"How about we change the picture for one of you with someone who you actually still have some good memories with?"

"What the hell is that supposed to mean?"

"C'mon, (y/n). If you can still remember one time with him that truly made you happy, without his death overshadowing everything, then I'll give your things back and piss off."

You stayed silent.

~~~

_"We had a fight. That's all."_

_"Not to seem nosy, but you two seem to be doing that a lot."_

_"Yeah, it's... I don't even know. It was all just fine when we met, but recently it's been... complicated."_

_"Wouldn't happen to have anything to do with me, would it?" he asked, wiggling his eyebrows suggestively, grinning at you from behind the rim of his glass._

_You snorted in amusement._

_"Don't flatter yourself, Constantine. He wasn't particularly happy about me asking you for help, but no. This mess began even before we started working with you. It's just... I know I'm not exactly cut out for this kind of life, but I am capable of looking after myself. I mean, I was surviving on my own long before I met him. And now he tries to shut me off from everything. He says he just wants to protect me, but I feel suffocated. And when I try to talk to him about it, he just... doesn't listen, he completely tunes me out. It's like talking to a brick wall, honestly. Not to mention he doesn't treat me like a partner or a lover or anything of the kind, no he's treating me like a bratty little kid. Maybe... it's this life, you know? I'm thinking this and working, healthy relationships just don't go together." you ranted, taking sips from your own glass every now and again._

_"Aye, you think my on-going list of one night stands is a coincidence?" he stated, taking another swig of alcohol._

_"I do love him, though. And being with him... it's still easier than being alone."_

_"It seems to me, you're someone who prefers the easy way out." he mused, swirling the amber liquid around in his glass._

_"Takes one to know one." you returned, raising your glass for a toast, to which he obliged._

~~~

"I thought so." he said, not a bit surprised at your silence on the matter. 

"So what do you suggest...?" you asked, finally caving and sitting back down, exhaustedly burying your head in your hands. 

You heard him getting up and rummage around, obviously looking for something specific. You could hear crashing, clonking and the occasional swear from John until an 'Aha!' signaled that he'd found whatever he'd been looking for. You looked up at the man now standing in front of you, holding up a polaroid camera with a grin.

"Please tell me this thing isn't going to, I dunno, trap my soul in a picture or something?"

"Probably not."

"Probably?"

"Alright, most likely not. Now come on, gimme a smile, love."

You rolled her eyes at his childish antics and grabbed the bottle again.

"Not feeling like it, but thanks anyways."

John's grin fell and he started to pout, making him look like a beaten puppy. Good god, you were even harder to drag out of self-pitying than himself. He let his gaze wonder across the room, his brown orbs lighting up when an idea crossed his mind. 

He quickly placed the camera on the table, making you think that he finally might've given up, but he was far from it. Next thing you knew, music was filling the room. You looked up to find John standing at the radio, switching through the stations, trying to find something to his liking. A moment later, some 80's disco dance flick started to play. As if that wasn't ridiculous enough already, John started to dance along like an idiot. Just watching this display for a while was enough to wring a laugh out of you, even if just a quiet, short one. Nonetheless, the demonologist counted it as a victory and offered a hand to you. 

"Oh hell no. Forget it. Not even in your wildest dreams, Constantine." you answered his silent proposal, shaking your head with another laugh. 

"Oh trust me, love, when I dream about you, it goes a lot further than dancing. Now come on, get these hips of yours moving."

"You already got a laugh out of me, don't push it." you said with a smirk.

"I dunno. I can be pretty persuasive."

"Oh, I know."

~~~

_"To easiness and cowardice it is then!" you said with a smile before emptying your glass._

_"You know, it's freaking Valentine's Day of all things. I wasn't expecting anything, really, but I at least thought I'd spend it with him. Hunting demons or getting drunk in a bar. Just... Being with him." You gave John a sideways smile. "But I suppose spending it in good company isn't so bad either." Your smile faltered a bit. "Unless of course, you'd rather go out and find someone else, that is."_

_He gave you a smirk._

_"No thanks, love. I think I'm good with the company I have."_

_"I gotta admit John, your reputation did worry me a little, but... you're surprisingly easy to work with. And easy to talk to. In general, you're just easy to get along with. For me anyways. And as we already established, I like easy."_

_"Begs the question why you're with your fiancé. Your relationship doesn't seem easy. And shouldn't it be just that?"_

_"I told you, I do love him. Very much, actually."_

_"But are you still in love with with him?"_

_"I..." you stopped yourself. Were you? When you'd first started dating you'd had butterflies, but now? Sure, the first spark usually diminished after a while in a relationship, but were you even remotely happy? Or just too scared to be alone again?_

_"I don't know." you admitted._

_"Is this relationship still what you want?"_

_"I don't want to be alone."_

_"I've gathered as much. But, tell me one thing, just one, that you've been missing recently that you want."_

_"Why do you even care?"_

_"It's my policy to never let someone as pretty as you be unhappy." he stated, sending a charming smile your way and draping an arm over the back of the couch, while you snorted in amusement.  
"So? What would make you happy?"_

_"This is going to sound incredibly cliché, but... to feel wanted again."_

_"I could do something about that, if you'd want me to."_

_You weren't stupid. You knew that John was attracted to you. And you'd be lying when you'd say you hadn't thought about him. Reciprocating his flirting hadn't been an accident. You'd never thought about acting on it. But in this very moment, you didn't see the harm in it._

_"Of course I'd understand if you'd tell me to fuck off just for implying it, but--"_

_You didn't let him finish. You grabbed his tie and pulled him in for a kiss. He didn't waste any time in returning it. You trailed your hands up his arms, one resting on his bicep, the other running into the short hair at the base of his neck and twisting the blond strands around your fingers. You tugged him closer, pulling him on top of you and arching off the couch to meld your body to his._

_You remembered how amazing it had felt: his lips all over your body, the broken version of your name he gasped out when he finally entered you, the look of utter adoration he gave you when you turned the tables and started to ride him and your own moans and his name falling off your lips when you came._

_And it never even occurred to you that it was a wrong thing to do._

~~~

The song came to an end and the fast beat was replaced by a slow paced hum. 

You snorted.

"Oh do go on, I'd love to see you do a slow dance all by yourself." 

"Oh c'mon, don't leave me hanging here. It's Valentine's Day, get in on the spirit."

"Will you leave me alone if I give you one dance?"

"Maybe~"

With an eye roll you pushed yourself off the couch and took hold of his offered hand. He pulled you to your feet and then proceeded to wrap his arms around your waist, while you crossed your wrists behind his neck. He gently started to sway you to the music and you flicked your eyes upwards to meet his, making a small smile appear on his lips.

"The hell is this about, Constantine?"

"I don't know what you're talkin' about."

"You don't have any work here tonight. So why are you here?"

"Could ask you the same. You were the one who should up on my doorstep on the most romantic day of the year."

"I thought nobody would be home. And I wanted to make sure someone would find me tomorrow, in my self induced coma." 

"If you say so."

"Now tell me; what's your reason for staying home?"

"If you're sticking with your excuse, then so am I." he stated stubbornly.

"Whatever." you answered in the same manner and broke eye contact, resting your chin on top of his shoulder instead.

Your eyes wandered over all of the antiques and eventually found the mirror again. 

"You know I don't blame you, right? Not anymore, anyways." you said in a small voice.

~~~

_John was just lighting another cigarette while you took another swig of alcohol._

_"How the hell is it possible that I don't feel bad?"_

_"In all honesty, it's pretty hard to feel bad after a good shag."_

_"No shit, Sherlock. But that's not what I meant. I shouldn't--"_

_You were interrupted by a crash coming from the kitchen. You jumped and turned towards the noise, seeing your phone on the ground, still vibrating, indicating a call._

_"What the? How much did this thing vibrate to actually fall off the counter?" you questioned, while standing up to grab the device._

_When you got a look at the screen, you felt like you'd been punched in the stomach. 10 missed calls. 7 voice mails. All from the same person. In a frenzy, you tried calling him back, but got no answer. You opted for listening to his messages instead and immediately wished you hadn't. Basically, they were all the same. He apologized for what he'd said, told you he loved you. He said how the goddamn monster was even stronger than expected and that he needed your help - now. The messages kept getting more desperate with every one you listened to._

_Halfway through message four, you told John to get dressed and pack anything that even remotely resembled a protective spell. A short drive and a rather awkward silence later, you jumped out of the car and were about to run head first into to abandoned subway station you knew your fiancé had to be in. But a strong hand on your arm held you back._

_"Now, hold on just a second!"_

_"I don't have a second, John! He might very well be dead already!"_

_"And if you run in there without a plan, you will be for sure! Here." he said and handed you a weird looking trinket. "Protection charm. Now we don't go in there guns blazing, we sneak in and split up to cover more ground. Ten minutes, then we meet back here and if we haven't found him then we revise our strategy. Sound good?"_

_You took a couple of deep breaths to calm yourself and tried to rationalize your thoughts. You gulped down your protests and nodded._

_"Yeah. Yeah, sounds good."_

_So in you went, separating at the bottom of the stairs. Roughly ten minutes later, you found yourself back in that spot, even more desperate and frustrated than before, now even closer to tears. You knew you'd said you'd meet back up there with John now, but you couldn't just leave the man you were going to spend the rest of your life with down here alone. So you started into the direction John had gone into earlier, gun and flashlight raised. Right, left, right; you went deeper into the maze. Just when you were about to take another left, you heard a noise coming from the end of that hallway. You immediately clicked off your flashlight, as not to alert whatever was over there to your presence. You snuck along the wall towards the platform and just when you were about to jump down onto the tracks and shoot whatever was hiding in the shadows, John appeared in your line of sight - and your line of fire - immediately holding up his hands in surrender when he registered the situation he was in. You lowered your gun with a huff._

_"For fuck's sake, Constantine! Do you want to get shot?!"_

_"What are you even doing here? You should've been back up there by now!"_

_"So should you!"_

_"I was just coming to meet you, now let's go!"_

_You knew something was off. He seemed hectic, twitchy and incredibly keen on getting you out of there as soon as possible._

_"John what's down there...?"_

_"Nothing, love. Now come on, I'd rather not be discussing our next course of action down here when we could be doing it in bright daylight."_

_"You're lying." you simply stated and pushed past him, switching your flashlight back on and meaning to jump down onto the tracks._

_You didn't get as far as John pulled you back in one swift move. He wasn't fast enough, though. You still saw the blood. The dismembered limbs. The torn open ribcage. And the smell almost made you sick right there. But you couldn't help the scream that tore its way out of your throat._

_John held you to his chest, one hand on the back of your head to keep you from looking again. And just for a moment you let him hold you. And then all came crashing down on you and you didn't know how to feel. Sad? Angry? Guilty? You didn't know so as usual you opted for the easy way out, in this case: blaming a scapegoat._

_You pulled back in a fit of rage and slapped John straight across the face._

_"This is your fault! The man I love is dead and it's your fault! You're going to hell, Constantine and that's right where you belong!!" you yelled at the top of her lungs, your voice echoing off the empty halls._

_Without waiting for a reaction, you turned your back to him and stormed off, tears starting to fall._

~~~

"I know, love. Figured as much when you showed up here two years later and didn't claw my eyes out. But switching from one scapegoat to another isn't any better."

"What are you talking about?"

"Instead of blaming me, you're blaming yourself."

"Well it's got to be somebody's fault, right?" you said while repositioning your arms around his middle and resting your head on his chest, listening to his heartbeat and closing your eyes.

"How about blaming the thing that killed him?"

"That fucker's long dead, I made sure of that."

"Oh I know. I had to stitch you back together afterwards, remember? Anyways, the bastard's dead, so why keep on weighing yourself down with guilt?"

"Have you forgiven yourself for Astra?"

Silence.

"Thought so..."

You both were quiet for a long time after that. You hated to admit it, but you felt good around John. Safe. Which, given the guys resumé, of course was ridiculously stupid.  
All of a sudden there was the flash of a camera, followed by the distinctive sound of a photo being printed. You dragged your eyes open lazily and looked up, seeing John holding the polaroid camera an arm's length away.

"Fucking bastard..." you murmured, your lips twitching slightly upwards. 

"Yeah I know, I'm an asshole." he stated, that irritatingly handsome smirk firmly in place.

Without thinking about it, you reached up and kissed him. It didn't take him long to kiss back, but it remained innocent and gentle. You pulled back and regarded him for a long moment and then you decided something neither of you were expecting: "I don't want to fuck you tonight."

John raised his brows in surprise.

"No offense, but it seemed like quite the opposite just a moment ago."

"Yeah, I know, I just... I guess I was trying to figure out what I'd want from you tonight and... it's not that."

"Then what is it you want?"

You scanned his features for any kind of joke, any kind of hidden agenda, like you were oh so used to. You found none. He seemed genuine. So you grabbed him and guided him to the couch, pulling him down with you. His confusion faded when you simply threw a blanket over them both and snuggled into him. You felt him wrap his arms around you and in a matter of minutes, you were asleep. 

You weren't sure how much time had passed when you woke up and honestly you didn't care. Your eyes fluttered open and you moved your chin to rest on John's chest, looking up at him. He was still fast asleep, all lines of worry erased from his face, making him seem ten years younger. You smiled and directed your gaze towards the table next to you. You quickly checked your phone, which told you that it was just after four in the morning. You carefully untangled yourself from John's arms and stood up, stretching your sore limbs above your head. Another look at the table and something else caught your attention. You picked up the square piece of thin cardboard and regarded the picture with curiosity:  
Closed eyes, a small smile on your lips, your arms wrapped firmly around John's middle. He had his arms around your waist and lips pressed to your hair in a gentle kiss - you hadn't even noticed him doing that. You looked completely peaceful, happy. And it scared you like no spawn of hell ever could.  
John Constantine was the last person you should feel safe and happy around. People around him died faster than one could recite an exorcism and he always ended up letting one down one way or another. Not to mention that you most definitely shouldn't be falling in love with him. He didn't do love, all one could expect from the guy was a good shag and an empty bed smelling of cigarettes the next day. 

And nonetheless here you were, throwing all caution to the wind and no matter how hard you tried, despite his drinking problem, attachment issues and his general bastardy, at this very moment, only the good things came to mind: their sarcastic banter that always managed to make you laugh, how he nursed yoz back to health after you'd almost gotten yourself killed on a job and simply let you leave afterwards without any questions or protests. And of course there was last night. He didn't even ask why you had decided against sex and he hadn't tried to persuade you or get rid of you when you'd told him. No, he'd simply accepted it and gave you what you'd needed: a close friend, not a lover. 

The fact that you were starting to regard him as your best friend and a potential partner both confused and scared you. You didn't know what to make of it. And it was easier to just walk away than figure it out. At least that's what you told yourself when you walked out the door, the only proof that you'd ever been there being the picture of John and yourself that you left behind.

**Bonus Ending**

_One Year Later_

The bright pink and red decorations were giving you nausea. A fat baby with a bow, hearts and smooching couples everywhere. But a random bar still beat drinking yourself into a coma all on your own in your apartment. You could do without the people trying to flirt with you, though. If the dirty jeans, the faded old leather jacket, the messy hair and the 'fuck off or I'll kill you' look you were giving everyone but the bartender weren't enough to keep them away, you honestly didn't know what else to do the next time.  
As if on cue someone sat down on the stool next to you, causing you to roll your eyes and down the rest of your drink. You didn't even bother to look at him when you spoke:  
"Listen I bet you're a real nice guy, or a nice fuck, whatever, but I--"

A polaroid photograph landed in front of you, followed by a smartass remark in an all too familiar Welsh accent.

"What are you doing here?" you asked exasperatedly, turning to face him. 

"So only you're allowed to get drunk on Valentine's Day?" he asked in a fake shocked voice before ordering two more shots. 

"You're telling me you picked this bar completely by random choice?"

"That's what I'm telling you."

"Sure you did...." you sighed and reached for the new glass of alcohol in front of you, stopping when your eyes found the picture again. "And I'm assuming you've been carrying that around with you for the past year just for the fun of it?"

"Something like that..."

You tiredly ran a hand down your face.

"John, listen--"

"Do you remember my morning ritual I told you about?" he interrupted you. You didn't know where the hell he was going with this, but you decided to play along.

"Where you picture everyone around you dead so it won't hurt as much when it actually happens? Yeah, I remember that, why?"

"It doesn't work with you." 

This took you a moment to process.

"What?"

"When Chas carried you into the house, after you'd nearly gotten killed avenging your lost love, I thought he brought you to me for some sort of purification ritual for your corpse or for a final goodbye, I dunno. There was so much blood... Honestly I'll never understand why he didn't bring you to a hospital or at least a mage educated in healing magic. Still don't know how I managed to get ya through. Then again, you're even more stubborn than me. Tell you the truth, I can't remember how many times I told that bloody angel to piss off and to find himself a new operative on the ground if he dared to take you with him."

"Why... Why are you telling me this...?" you asked, completely thrown off. 

You hadn't known that you'd been so close to death that Manny actually came for you. You hadn't known your accident had hit him that hard. Then again, this was John Constantine, the guy never let on about how he truly felt, so how were you supposed to?

"I just thought you had a right to know. You can do with that knowledge whatever you want." he simply stated while getting up and pulling another cigarette from his coat pocket.

"I'll leave you to your drinks then." 

With that he started towards the exit, waving a hand over his shoulder with his back still turned to you and then he vanished out the door. 

Your mind was racing a mile a minute. It was obvious what he'd been trying to accomplish, but had it changed anything? Were you ready to actually try and be in a relationship with the John Constantine? 

Your body reacted before your brain could think too much about it. You reached into your jacket pocket and pulled out some bills, only now realizing that the bastard stuck you with his tab, threw them onto the counter and bolted out the door. Through the loud chattering and music going on inside the bar you hadn't noticed the heavy downpour that had started, which immediately obscured your vision. There were very few people out on the sidewalk and not one of them was a blond in a trenchcoat. 

"John?" you called while turning your head to see if she could find him anywhere. "John!" 

The Brit was nowhere in sight. 

Maybe this was a sign. Cruel joke of the universe to show you that it never would've worked anyways. With a sigh, you ran a hand through your now drenched hair and turned to head back inside, only to stop dead in your tracks.

Underneath a small canopy, just barely protecting him from the rain, stood the bloody bastard himself, looking at you and smirking around a lit cigarette. He grabbed the cancer stick and threw it to the ground, extinguishing it with his shoe.

"You called?" he asked, sounding incredibly smug.

You rolled your eyes and walked towards him, wrapping your arms around his waist and pressing yourself against him, only partly to be safe from the rain.

"That I did. Twice, actually. Are you going deaf or did you want to make your significant other wait?"

He raised his eyebrows at you, a smile pulling the corners of his lips upwards.

"Significant other, eh? You sure about that, love?"

"Will you end up letting me down, always given that I don't die first? Most likely. Do I care? Surprisingly enough, I don't. So yeah, I'm sure, as long as you're cool with it."

He simply grinned at you and cupped your face, pulling you in for a kiss. The taste of nicotine was even stronger than usual, but somehow you didn't mind, as long as it was John. You were the first to pull back.

"Some mess we got ourselves into, huh?" you asked with a lopsided smile. 

"Maybe it'll turn out to be one, but right now... well I dunno about you, but I'm feeling pretty good right now. So I suggest we take it slow and easy until we actually run into a problem, what do you say?" he questioned, leaning back against the wall, repositioning his hands on your hips and pulling you even closer.

"Easy huh?" you asked, your eyes starting to sparkle with amusement. "Yeah, easy sounds good."


End file.
